


Just Right

by shellface



Series: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, gongchan to the rescue, hongbin has no idea what to do for valentine's day, once again hakyeon gets involved, romance horrifies hongbin but we all make sacrifices for wonshik, well sort of, wonshik is a fluffy cuddlebug who just wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day, and Hongbin has no idea what to do, and no time to figure it out. Luckily, Wonshik doesn't want much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hate Valentine's Day, but I love rabin. Any excuse to write them, I will take. ._.

“So what are you guys doing for Valentine's Day?” Hakyeon asks, between huge bites of his sandwich. They've met up in some deli that Hakyeon is obsessed with for lunch, and Hongbin hates to say this, but he can actually understand the hype. This place has the perfect veggies-to-meat-to-condiments ratio.

He takes a gulp of his drink. “Nothing, I guess.”

Hakyeon stares at him, placing his sandwich down on his plate. “...what?”

“Why's that so surprising?” Hongbin asks, immediately on the defensive. He doesn't like when Hakyeon pretends he knows oh-so-much more about Wonshik than he does – and Hakyeon does it a _lot_. “It's just a stupid holiday.” He shrugs. “And besides. It's his birthday the day after. I've organised stuff for that.”

Hakyeon snorts with laughter, snickering obnoxiously loudly. People are staring, and Hongbin shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Hakyeon, shut _up_ ,” he hisses.

The other man chokes for a second, before taking a sip of his Coke. “You are so fucked, Hongbin. Sooooo fucked.”

“What the hell are you on about?” Hongbin eyes him mistrustfully. “Everything's going fine, don't ill-wish me.”

“Please,” Hakyeon finally calms down, still grinning. “You've been together nearly a year, yeah?”

Hongbin nods. “Yeah, so?”

“And this is your first Valentine's Day?” Hakyeon confirms. Hongbin nods again. “Come on, Hongbin. You know what I'm getting at.”

Hongbin is feeling more uneasy by the minute. “Can you just tell me whatever the hell it is I'm missing?” He says, a little desperately. He now has the ridiculous feeling that he's fucked up, though how, exactly, he is not sure.

This is the reason he tries to _avoid_ conversations with Hakyeon.

“You should know by now that Wonshik is the most romantic sap in the entire country, if not the entire world,” Hakyeon informs him, rather patronisingly.

“Of course I know that!” Hongbin says, frustrated. He could hardly miss it.

“Well, then – of course he's going to expect you to do something for Valentine's Day! It's the day before his birthday. He probably thinks it's made for him!”

Oh. Oh no. Hakyeon's bizarre logic is beginning to make sense to him, and he feels very, very uncomfortable. “Oh, fuck,” he mutters under his breath. “I'm screwed.”

Hakyeon takes a very smug slurp of Coke. “I think you're talking break-up bad, if you don't do something special for your _first_ Valentine's Day.”

It feels so _wrong_ to be agreeing with Hakyeon, but he can't help but think he's right – _of course_ Wonshik would want to make a huge thing of Valentine's Day, only he wouldn't say anything – he'd want him to _know_.

“I don't have enough time,” he chokes, sandwich forgotten. He looks up at Hakyeon's benevolent, smug face. “What the hell do I do? I focused so much on his birthday, that I actually have nothing for Valentine's Day. I don't even have a card.”

“Well...” Hakyeon screws up his face, thinking. “I don't know what to suggest. I mean, I've only ever done Valentine's Day with women, so, you know – the whole, flowers, chocolate, jewellery thing.”

“Your wife hates flowers. And she only wears jewellery handmade on Etsy,” Hongbin points out. “What do you do for her?”

“It starts with dinner, and then it ends – ” Hakyeon is grinning, and Hongbin is horrified.

“Please don't go any further.” He gags.

“Just take him to dinner, get him an extra present and write something disgusting and slushy in a ridiculously cliché card.” Hakyeon shrugs. “Easy.”

Except, for Hongbin, it's not that easy. “I can't take him to dinner,” he says regretfully, “I'm working. And what kind of gift is appropriate for Valentine's Day? I have no idea.”

“You can't trade a day off, or something?” Hakyeon asks, chewing yet another mouthful of his sandwich.

He shakes his head. “I've already locked down a day off for his birthday.”

“Oh.” Hakyeon looks a little deflated. “Well, you're a bit fucked, then.”

Hongbin looks up at him. Even in the depths of his panic, he is still able to dredge up the most sarcastic “Thank you,” he can.

***

“What do you guys do for Valentine's Day?” He demands as soon as Chanshik opens the door. “Hakyeon was no help, and I think Wonshik might break up with me if I fuck this up. You have to tell me what you do,” he says, clutching at Chanshik's shirt. “You've practically been together since you were children. If you can do it, why can't I?”

“Well, to start with,” Chanshik says, looking a little bemused, “I wouldn't manhandle him the way you are me.” He peels his fingers off his shirt gently. “But then, he might like that.”

Hongbin throws him a dirty look. Chanshik snorts. “Seriously, what's got into you? You said everything was going really great the last time I asked.”

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin snarls, as he pushes past Chanshik into his living room. The Xbox is paused, and there is a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He takes a handful, and collapses on the sofa. “I was doing fine until he mentioned that Wonshik probably wants to do something for Valentine's Day.”

“Uh, has Wonshik _himself_ mentioned anything about this?” Chanshik asks tentatively. “Because – no offence to Hakyeon – but what he thinks really has no bearing on _your_ relationship.”

“No,” Hongbin admits, the word muffled by his mouthful of popcorn. He swallows, the words gradually becoming clearer. “But this is some sort of test, isn't it? I'm just supposed to know, so he'll be all happy and surprised and will think I am definitely the one for him.”

“You're making him sound like a teenage girl,” Chanshik says wryly.

Hongbin sighs. “In some respects, he can be. Well,” he cocks his head, “no, he can't. But he's ridiculously into romance.”

Chanshik chokes on a laugh when he sees the disgruntled expression on his face. “God, that must kill you. You wouldn't know romance if it slapped you in the fucking face.”

“Thank you for your contribution,” Hongbin tells him, sinking slowly into the sofa. “It is really fucking appreciated.”

“You're being dumb,” Chanshik shrugs. “What am I supposed to say? Valentine's Day really isn't that big of a deal.”

Hongbin eyes him suspiciously. “I don't trust you. You're like the clingiest boyfriend ever. You must do _something_.”

Chanshik does not even dispute this. He considers for a moment, before shaking his head. “We really don't,” he says, a little helplessly. “You forget, it's been years. We might play games, and probably fuck, but that's about it. Oh!” His gaze clears for a moment. “We usually order takeout, if that helps? They make the pizza a heart shape, and give us chocolate because they still think we're single.”

“How the hell do they think _you're_ single? We can't even go out for food without you calling Jinyoung at least twice.”

“We're both men,” Chanshik reminds him, rolling his eyes. “People see what they want to see.”

Hongbin rests his head against the back of the sofa, staring miserably at the ceiling. “True.”

Chanshik flops gracelessly onto the sofa next to him. He regards him curiously for a moment, before prodding him with a finger. “Hey,” he says, “why is this bothering you so much? You've done so much for his birthday, surely this is just...a day?”

“It might be to you, but you're in an...established relationship. If you fuck up, Jinyoung can just let it go. But I still feel like I'm walking on eggshells.”

“It's been nearly a year, Hongbin,” Chanshik rolls his eyes again. “I'm pretty sure that counts as established.”

“I've never been in a relationship this long,” Hongbin says quietly, so quietly that Chanshik almost misses it. “I don't know what I'm doing.”

“You seem to be doing pretty well so far,” Chanshik points out. “And he hasn't gone running for the hills yet.”

“I can't believe I didn't think he'd want to do anything for Valentine's Day.” Hongbin groans, covering his face with both hands. “I just got so focused on his birthday, I didn't think of anything else.”

“You could merge them together,” Chanshik says reasonably, “or just do something really small for Valentine's Day. Honestly, it's not that big a deal. I kind of forgot it was even coming.”

“How nice for you,” Hongbin snarks.

***

He rakes a hand through his hair as he dawdles outside of Wonshik's apartment complex, feeling gross and completely out of place. His hair is disgusting, he desperately needs a shower, and his under-eye circles have almost completely taken over his cheekbones.

This is not the best he has ever looked.

It is also 9:35pm in the evening, which is about five hours later than he told Wonshik he was going to be. He thinks he might have texted him at some point – but he cannot be sure, and right now, he is fairly certain that Wonshik thinks he might be the worst boyfriend he has ever had.

He actually wants to cry, which is pathetic. He had this _planned_. He'd figured out what to do for Valentine's Day – which in the end, was ridiculously simple – and he had all of the birthday plans in place. He'd made sure they knew he wasn't coming in, whatever they said.

And now, they're all in ruins. Sometimes he thinks there is a sign above his head that just says _Kick me_ , because – whatever he does – everything always goes to shit. He'd tried so _hard_.

He's so lost in his self-pitying thoughts, that he doesn't even hear the front entrance unlock. Wonshik watches him for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips, before he says, “Are you going to stay out here all night?”

Hongbin jumps in surprise, his eyes widening. “What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask the same thing of you,” Wonshik rolls his eyes. “Were you ever going to press the bell?”

He looks down, shamefaced. “I felt guilty.”

Wonshik gives a one-armed shrug, pulling him into the building with the other hand. “S'ok,” he says quietly, but Hongbin knows it isn't.

“No, really, Wonshik,” he says, trying to get him to look at him. “I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't want you to think I'd just – forgotten. I honestly hadn't. You can ask Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Chanshik – anyone. I had _plans_ ,” he says, voice cracking. “I was trying to make this the best I could, but somehow, I fucked it up, and – ”

“You didn't fuck it up,” Wonshik says soothingly, cutting through his babbling in that calm, reassuring way he has. Hongbin doesn't think anyone's been quite as good at dealing with his anxiety as Wonshik is. “You're here now, aren't you?”

Hongbin feels like crying all over again, because he'd actually been debating whether or not to go in. “Why are you being so nice to me?” He asks, in a small voice.

Wonshik stops suddenly in the hallway, and gives him a weird look, both eyebrows raised. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“Because I'm a shit boyfriend who can't even tell you I'm going to be late,” Hongbin asks, confused.

“You _did_ tell me,” Wonshik informs him. “Albeit, it was through a text, and not particularly romantic, but you were busy. I understand that.”

“But...” Hongbin is at a loss for words. “Surely you're still pissed?”

“Do you want me to be angry at you, or something?” Wonshik quirks a smile. “Because I'm not very good at that.” He chuckles at the expression on Hongbin's face. “Look, I wasn't very happy, no – and honestly, I was a little hurt. But you told me that something incredibly serious had come up at work, and I know you're not a liar.” He looks away for a moment. “And plus...Hakyeon might have let slip you had something planned, so I knew you hadn't forgotten.”

Hongbin sighs. “Fucking Hakyeon.”

“He can't keep his mouth shut,” Wonshik agrees, as they step into the lift. “But that's not what I care about right now. You look like a mess. You need to sleep.”

“They cancelled my day off,” Hongbin says, his head hanging. “I mean, they've cancelled all scheduled leave, but I booked it off specially for your birthday, and they said it was fine, and then – ” He bites the angry, resentful words he was going to say back. It's not fair. He _chose_ to work in the missing persons department, after all. He can't be angry when he is actually required to do his job.

“We can just do something later,” Wonshik smiles at him, but his eyes are sad. “It's fine.”

“It's not fine.” Hongbin finds that his bottom lip is trembling. “You wanted a special Valentine's Day, and I ruined it.”

“When did I say I wanted that?” Wonshik raises an eyebrow, giving him an amused look. “I never said anything about it.”

“No, but I should have known, I should have just...I don't know.” He falls silent, and stares worriedly at Wonshik. “You're not going to break up with me over this, are you?”

The lift shudders to a stop, and the doors slide open. Wonshik shakes his head, sighing, and pulls him to his apartment. He unlocks the door, and hand still on his wrist, he tugs him inside. When Hongbin opens his mouth for yet another apology, Wonshik kisses him.

He finds himself pressed up against the wall of the hallway, his arms flailing in surprise, but it doesn't stop him kissing back, his hands eventually finding purchase on Wonshik's back.

“Idiot,” Wonshik says affectionately, when he pulls away. “I'm not going to break up with you. I mean, I'm probably going to hit you, if you keep apologising, but I'm not going to break up with you. You can't get rid of me that easily.”

He chuckles breathlessly. “I don't want to get rid of you.”

***

In a bizarre turn of events, he actually finds himself following Chanshik's advice – something he is not in the habit of doing. The TV is on, a Marvel movie running in the background, and Wonshik is in the middle of ordering pizza when he walks into the living room, towelling his hair.

Wonshik grins at him. “In honour of Valentine's Day, they're making it in the shape of a heart. Try not to throw up at the sight of it,” he teases, a smug smile on his face.

He throws his towel at him, but laughs anyway. “You sure this is ok?” He asks, still nervous.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Wonshik rolls his eyes. “We're still technically spending Valentine's together, and we've been meaning to watch all the Marvel movies in sequence.”

“You mean, _you've_ been meaning to watch all of them in sequence,” Hongbin says wryly.

“It's my birthday!” Wonshik reminds him cheerfully. “You can't say no.”

Hongbin automatically checks the clock above the television, about to point out that there's still time before it officially becomes the fifteenth – but he finds that it is indeed past midnight. He closes his mouth, and smiles. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Wonshik grins again, and pats the space on the sofa next to me. “Now come snuggle,” he demands, and Hongbin rolls his eyes, but acquiesces anyway.

“You are such a cliché,” he grumbles, as he slides onto the sofa next to him, into Wonshik's waiting arms. Secretly, though, he enjoys it. Not that he'd ever tell Wonshik that.

“Birthday boy,” Wonshik reminds him again. “You're not allowed to say sarcastic things to me on my birthday.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughs, shifting against Wonshik's chest. The knowledge that he will have to get up horribly early tomorrow morning is still in the back of his mind, making him anxious, but determinedly, he pushes it away.

Not tonight. Tonight is for Wonshik. It's all he can give him.

“Stop overthinking it,” Wonshik orders from behind him, as if he can hear the cogs of his brain whirring. He nudges him. “I know you are, and there's no need. This is basically the only thing I wanted for my birthday, anyway.”

“What, for me to turn up hours late and without your present?”

Wonshik elbows him. “No. I meant...this,” he waves a hand around the room. “You, the TV,” he grins, “pizza. The only thing that would have made it any better would have been cake, but I can live without it.”

“I'll bring you cake,” Hongbin promises. “I'll find a way.”

“Good,” Wonshik says. “Now shut up, cuddle and watch the movie.”

He grins. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't such a fail, after all.


End file.
